


Baby Blue Lace

by Auddieliz09



Series: The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [2]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: JJ is ready for another round with Asher and he knows just how to get his attention.
Relationships: Asher Adams/JJ Parker
Series: The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639966
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Baby Blue Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri. Who always encourages me to write the thing.

JJ wouldn't call himself a complicated person. He's easy to please and slow to anger. He might not always be aware of his privileges, but he's always appreciative of them.

Layla had once asked him how he balances his hedonistic lifestyle with his faith when she found out about him being a youth group leader at his church. He'd told her that if God had made them in His image, why should they suppress themselves?

He loves parties and being the center of attention. He loves loud music and cheap beer. He loves working out and football and sex. And quite recently, he discovered that he  _ really _ loves sex with Asher Adams; and it had all started over a pair of red panties.

That's another thing he loves: the way his ass looks encased in delicate lace. Truly, he should be allowed to wear nothing but his panties everywhere he goes. And he thinks he's ready for more validation. 

He and Asher haven't really  _ spoken _ since the day he walked in on JJ taking selfies in his panties. Sure, they've talked football with the guys and shot the shit at school, but not necessarily directly at each other. 

Asher does, however, send JJ these  _ looks. _ Smirk curling the corner of his mouth and a wicked glint in his eye and JJ  _ knows _ he's thinking about that afternoon. Probably wondering what JJ is wearing under his shorts.

_ Well, he's not going to have to wonder today, _ JJ thinks as he settles the silk waistband over his hips and goes to find his shortest, loosest pair of shorts.

*

He's wandering around the field, easily mingling with every group he comes across. The spring fundraiser seems to be going well. The booster asskissery is in fine form and nobody seems to be having a bad time.

He's chatting up a group of cheerleaders when the opportunity to reveal his surprise finally presents itself as he'd been waiting for all afternoon. "If you'll excuse me, ladies," he makes an elaborate bow before stepping back, causing all four girls to giggle at him, "I must speak to the menfolk about the football."

One girl, Rose, snorts at his words and he winks at her before walking toward the picnic tables that had been set up by the grill Ms. James was guarding like a pit bull. Several players were spread out along two tables, just being generally rowdy teenage boys.

Asher was sitting sideways on a bench, talking animatedly at Spencer about a popular Netflix show. JJ doesn't interrupt him, just sits on the table across from him, feet resting on the bench. He steals a chip from Olivia's plate before she slaps his hand away and waits for an opening.

When Asher finishes his spiel, JJ says, "Yeah, no. The show is freaking great. I binged it in, like, three days. Had to beg for at least two assignment extensions, but it was totally worth it." He gives Spencer his most affable grin, all while watching Asher's attention catch out of the corner of his eye.

When Olivia turns to ask what show they're talking about, Spencer answers. She's saying something about how she hasn't seen it either and if he wants, they can watch it together at the Bakers' when JJ catches Asher's eye and leans back against his hands, pretending for all the world that he's just taking in some of the afternoon sun. He subtly spreads his legs, angling just so, so that if Asher's attention wanders down, he can see right up his shorts.

And wouldn't you know it? Asher's gaze slides down his body and catches right between his legs. JJ chuckles to himself and shifts again until the baby blue lace is no longer visible. Asher's pretty green eyes snap back up to his, intense and molten. 

JJ smirks and turns to ask Jordan if he'd heard the latest rumor about Mrs. Lee and Ms. Washington. As he recounts what he'd heard, he keeps an eye on Asher as the other boy keeps glancing at him, eyes hungry.

After about twenty minutes of chattering, he announces he's gonna go on a walkabout and mingle some more. Instead of heading straight for another group of people, he goes to the restroom by the away bleachers, figuring since they're farther away from the crowds, they'll have less traffic. 

He's right. No one is there when he walks in and no one shows as he does his business. He's washing his hands when the door opens and he watches Asher lean against the first stall behind him in the mirror.

"You're a fucking tease, Parker," Asher says, eyes glued to his ass, mouth turned down into an adorable scowl.

JJ turns to face him. "Did you really think I wouldn't be? C'mon, Ash. How long have you known me?"

Asher snorts and tips his head as if to say, 'Yeah, alright.' He pushes away from the stall and crowds JJ against the counter, boldly reaching under the hem of his tank and slipping his fingers beneath his waistband, caressing the lace over JJ's hip with his fingertips. "Are you just going to tease, or are you going to show me?"

JJ smirks down at him, "I thought you'd never ask." He slips away from Asher and saunters toward the largest stall at the end of the row. Asher dutifully follows.

When the stall is securely latched behind him, Asher turns and lazily drags his gaze over JJ's front. "Take your shorts off for me?"

JJ wonders if Asher actually  _ knows _ how much him asking like that affects him. He's helpless to comply, kicking off his sandals and dropping his shorts. He lifts the hem of his tank top to better show off his underwear.

Asher brushes a hand over his mouth. "Goddamn, JJ. You're fucking perfect, you know that?"

JJ's cock twitches at the compliment. "Well, yeah, but it's still nice to hear you say it."

A startled laugh escapes Asher before he looks up at JJ's face. "Turn around?"

JJ keeps his eyes on Asher's face as he turns slowly, one hand holding up his shirt while he leans forward, bracing the other against the wall.

A strangled noise catches in Asher's throat before he takes a few steps forward for a closer look. "Fucking gorgeous. That color is perfect against your skin, pretty boy."

JJ feels heat creeping down his chest. Only Asher can make him blush like this. Asher reaches out to touch, catching JJ's gaze, asking permission. JJ bites his lip and nods yes.

Asher caresses his ass, brushing his hands over the lace, running his fingertips over the edges. JJ arches his back slightly, wanting more. Asher takes the invitation, squeezing his cheeks, spreading them and watching as the lace stretches and pulls, filling his crease when he lets go.

He plasters his front against JJ's back, forehead pressing between his shoulder blades. JJ can feel Asher's hard cock rubbing against his ass. "I wish we had enough time for me to fuck you again."

JJ sighs, knowing that people will start wondering about them soon.

"But that doesn't mean I can't ruin you just a little."

_ Oh, thank god.  _ JJ thought he might die if Asher had chosen to leave him like this. 

He feels Asher's hands slip down his sides and under the waistband of his panties. "I promised not to ruin the rest, but damn if I don't want to." JJ admits to himself that he kinda wants to too. He's already replaced the red ones they'd ruined, after all. "But since you've got to wear these the rest of the day, I guess I'll behave." 

He slips the panties down his hips and past his ass, stopping at the tops of his thighs. He reaches around to pull JJ's leaking cock and balls out of the straining fabric. He strokes it, leaning to the side to peek around and watch his hand slide up and down JJ's cock. 

"Such a pretty dick," Asher sighs. "One of these days I'm going to swallow it whole and suck you dry." JJ bucks into Asher's fist, keening at his words. "Shh. Wouldn't want to get caught, would we?"

JJ whimpers and shakes his head no.

"But as much as I wanna taste your cock, I want to taste this ass even more." And with that, Asher sinks to his knees behind JJ. 

_ Oh, holy fuck.  _ JJ has only ever had this happen to him once and he'd loved it. He hadn't dreamed that Asher would want to do it. But at the first swipe of Asher's tongue over his hole, any doubt flies right out of his head. He digs his teeth into his bicep to keep quiet. 

Asher takes his time, driving him wild. JJ presses his ass back against Asher's face as much as he can for more. He dies a little as Asher alternates between short flicks with the tip and long licks with the flat of his tongue. Sometimes he swirls his tongue over the puckered flesh before stiffening it and pressing the tip inside.

It's so much, so much and not even close to enough. "More, more, more. Please, Ash, please. More," he chants desperately. 

Asher chuckles and bites into his left cheek, causing JJ to groan. "Hush and I'll give you more." 

JJ obediently bites back down on his arm.

Asher sucks on his rim and JJ bites back a whimper. Then, he wriggles his tongue inside, coaxing the muscles to loosen for the intrusion. Asher fucks JJ with his tongue as JJ silently sobs into his arm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispers, releasing the grip he has on his shirt in favor of reaching back to tangle his fingers in Asher's hair.

One of Asher's hands releases the bruising grip he has on JJ's ass and snakes around his hip to wrap around his cock. JJ grits his teeth to keep from crying out.

They pause as the door to the restroom opens. Asher stands, once again plastering himself against his back. The hand not gripping his dick comes up and he slips a finger between JJ's lips. JJ immediately starts sucking and licking at the digit while he helplessly presses back against Asher's cock.

Asher's mouth comes up to his ear. "You're gonna have to be very, very quiet. Can you do that for me?"

JJ nods.  _ Anything. _

Asher pulls his finger from JJ's mouth. JJ suppresses a whimper as Asher brings it to his ass and brushes the tip around his hole. 

His other hand leaves JJ's cock, sliding under his shirt, and pausing to brush against his nipples. A short hiss escapes JJ's teeth as Asher teases and stretches his rim with one hand and pinches and plucks at his nipples with the other.

The (hopefully) oblivious guy washes his hands and leaves. As soon as the door closes, Asher sinks his finger inside. JJ gasps and Asher's other hand leaves his nipples to wrap around his throat. He pumps his finger a few times, then presses it against JJ's prostate at the same time he tightens his grip on his throat.

That's it. A weak moan slips from JJ's lips as he paints the wall in front of him with cum.

"Good, sweetheart. So fucking good for me," Asher murmurs as he releases JJ's throat and slides his finger from from his ass.

JJ takes a few moments to collect his bearings, then turns and grabs Asher's face, pulling him up for a searing kiss. When they pull apart to breathe he says, "Fuck, Asher. That was way better than anything I was hoping for when I showed you what I was wearing. So, thanks for that." 

Asher smirks at him. "The pleasure was mine."

"Hmm. Not yet." And with that, JJ sinks to his knees, shifting a little to avoid his mess on the wall. 

He tugs at Asher's shorts and pulls out his deliciously hard cock. The head is thick and red and JJ is ready to taste it. He leans back against the wall and looks up at Asher expectantly. 

"You sure?" Asher asks, gripping his cock.

JJ just opens his mouth in answer.

"You're gonna be the death of me, I just know it." Asher steps closer, bracing one hand against the wall and using the other to feed his cock between JJ's lips.

He goes slow, not stopping until his entire length is enveloped by JJ's throat. JJ swallows around his cock and Asher hisses. "Fuck. This isn't going to last long."

JJ hums and grips Asher's ass. Asher pulls out slowly before pushing back in. That's not what JJ wants. He grips Asher's hips tugging him forward and pushing him back until he gets with the program, fucking JJ's face in quick hard thrusts, hands gripped in JJ's hair.

JJ has tears streaming down his cheeks and spit dribbling down his chin when Asher gasps and starts coming down his throat. He pulls back and grips this cock to pump the last short streams onto JJ's tongue. 

When JJ has lapped up the last drop, Asher leans heavily against the wall, staring down at him. "God, you're amazing, sweetheart."

JJ slants a lazy smile up at him, wiping his mouth and chin. "Pretty damn great yourself," he croaks out.

Asher groans. "Ugh. Listen to you. You sound ruined. Let's get out of here before I decide to keep you here instead."

JJ snickers and allows Asher to help him up. They tuck themselves away. JJ is pleased that his panties didn't stretch too much around his thighs. When he bends down to pick up his shorts, Asher groans.

"Goddamnit." He grumbles some more about pretty boys and their stupid perfect asses in stupid panties as he leaves the stall to grab some paper towels. 

Another blush stains JJ's cheeks at Asher's reaction. He beams down at the shorter boy when he brings him some cool, wet paper towels to wipe his face. Asher uses another towel to wipe off the wall and flush the evidence down the toilet.

They make their way back to the sinks where they both repair the damage they'd each done to the others hair. When JJ decides it's as good as its gonna get, he washes his hands then drinks a couple of handfuls of water.

"Really, dude? Tap water?" Asher asks.

"I don't think a little chlorine will kill me. Besides, I kinda needed a drink and there aren't many options here."

"Whatever," Asher chuckles. "Ready to bounce?"

"I think I'll stay for a few." JJ turns and leans back against the sink. "Just until my mouth looks less like it just got fucked." He smirks as Asher's gaze darkens a bit at JJ's still swollen lips. "You should go, though. Probably best if we don't leave at the same time anyway."

Something flickers over Asher's face but it's gone before JJ can figure out what it is. "You're probably right." He steps up to JJ and lifts on his toes to kiss his forehead. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay," JJ answers, another blush heating his cheeks. 

Asher leaves and JJ watches him go with a smile on his face and the knowledge that Asher will text him later.


End file.
